


Innocence

by orphan_account



Category: Malory Towers - Enid Blyton
Genre: Boarding School, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Bill and Clarissa who started it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

Alicia grinned at the others, moving her head closer and whispering,

“Then, he kissed me!”

The reaction was instantaneous – Daphne squealed, Mavis cawed and the other girls all grinned, with various cries of, “Oh Alicia, you _didn't_!” filling the room. Only Gwen looked unimpressed, her nose wrinkling with disdain.

“That's rather disgusting of you, Alicia – you're only sixteen, after all.”

“Pooh!” Alicia replied. “Just because no boy will ever want to kiss you, _dear_ Gwendoline, for you're far too fat and awfully spotty, doesn't mean the rest of us can't enjoy ourselves!”

“What did it feel like?” Darrell asked, giving a most un-Darrell-like giggle. Alicia laughed.

“Wet. And slobbery. It wasn't awfully enjoyable, to be perfectly honest, I'm not quite sure why people are so obsessed with it.”

The other girls exploded into laughter, while Gwen gave a pious sniff. “I still think you're in the wrong, Alicia.”

“I don't give tuppence for your opinion, Gwendoline – the only person who'll ever kiss you is your silly old governess!” Alicia spitefully replied, causing the other girls to laugh once more. Gwen's face grew cloudy, and immediately she stormed from the room. 

“Did you only kiss him once, Alicia?” Mavis curiously asked. Alicia sniggered.

“I batted him off after the first time!”

Maureen gave a rather pretentious sounding laugh. “Some boys aren't awfully good at kissing, but some are excellent, Alicia – don't give up on them!”

Alicia laughed too, throwing her head back. “I shan't! There's a rather delicious looking boy in my town who I shall definitely investigate!”

Lost in chatter and gossip, none of the girls noticed little Clarissa grab Bill by the hand and pull her from the common room.

* * *

 

“Have you ever kissed a boy, Bill?” Clarissa asked, looking intently at her friend. She'd dragged her all the way to the stables, where they'd have a little privacy, as well as being in the company of beloved Merry Legs and Thunder. The sun was just setting, and they were bathed in a warm, golden glow of light. Really, it was rather romantic, if one stopped to ponder.

“Ha!” Bill said, “As if a boy would want to kiss me! I don't particularly want to, anyway – Thunder is the only boy for me!”

“What...what about girls?”

Bill stared at Clarissa for a moment, pressing her chapped lips together. Clarissa's green eyes were wide, and for the first time, Bill truly noticed them, They were clear and bright, and the dying light shone within them.

“I believe I may be that way inclined, but I haven't given it much thought.” Bill replied, her mind wandering to her family. Memories of her father berating one of her brothers for 'acting like a queer' by growing his hair out, or her mother giving a different brother a belting for asking what 'homosexual' meant flooded Bill's mind.

“I think I may too be that way inclined.” Clarissa replied, feeling rather odd. How quaint a way of telling Bill that she thought of kissing her in the darkest hours, and when her hands strayed to the most private of places it was Bill's slender, muscled body which filled her mind!

“Do you feel that way...towards myself?” Bill asked. 

“What would you say if I said yes?”

“I would say that I feel inclined towards you too, Clarissa.”

In later years, neither girl would be sure who started it. All they knew was that moments later they were kissing, two sets of wind-chapped lips pressed against one another, their inexperience evident. After a few seconds, Bill opened her mouth daringly and slipped her tongue towards Clarissa's mouth, which obligingly opened. Seconds later, Clarissa slipped her own tongue in, and with a thump the two ended up sitting on the floor, hands on one another waists, kissing.

* * *

 

It became rather a trend for girls to neglect their own beds and sleep with another. Darrell and Sally were perhaps the most innocent bed-sharers, simply wrapping their arms around one another and sleeping in a tight cuddle, occasionally sharing a chaste kiss or sliding an arm over an erect nipple. Daphne and Mary-Lou started out just as innocently, but after a little prodding from Daphne the two began to kiss, their arms tight around one another. Maureen tried entering Gwendoline's bed one night but was harshly rebuffed, and so Maureen contented herself with sleeping naked, a daring act which would have caused all manner of trouble should Miss Potts or Matron have twitched her blanked aside. Bill and Clarissa spent the most time together, however, a hand slipping down between legs here, another hand massaging a small breast there. None of the girls ever really thought of themselves as homo's, poofters or anything else, because there was nothing wrong with what they did. They were innocent.

 


End file.
